bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oona/@comment-69.121.189.213-20120702230638
BubbleGuppies123 Don't Cry,Oona (School) All the guppies are painting a picture. Oona: "Molly,look at my beautiful flower." Molly: "I like it." Oona: "Would you pass me the yellow paint?" Molly:(passes the yellow paint to Oona)"Here you go." Oona: "Thanks." Gil: "Hey,I want the yellow." Oona: "You can share it with me." Gil: "NO! I want it all!" Oona: "I guess you'll have to wait until I'm finished using it." Gil:(grabs container of yellow paint)"But I want it all!" Oona:(grabs container as well)"You'll have to share it with me!" They kept fighting over it until the yellow paint splats all over Oona's beautiful painting! It got all over the paper. Oona: "Look what you've done to my painting!"(cries) Molly: "Gilly,you messed up Oona's painting." Gil: "Well,she wasn't sharing the yellow paint." Oona:(crying)"But I had it first!"(continues crying) Mr.Grouper: "What happened here?" Oona:(crying)"Gil messed up my beautiful painting!" Gil: "I wanted the yellow paint!" Oona:(crying)"But I had it fiiiirrrst!"(cries harder) Mr.Grouper: "Gil,please share with Oona the next time you two play together." Oona:(stops crying)"Mr.Grouper...can I have another piece of paper?" Mr.Grouper: "Sure."(hands her a clean sheet of paper,then swims away) Gil: "I don't want to share with you,Oona." Oona: "I don't want to share with you either." Gil: "You're such a crybaby." Oona: "I am not. You're a crybaby." Gil: "No way! I don't cry! You do!" Oona: "I am not a crybaby!" Gil: "Yes you are." Oona:(tears up)"I am not a crybaby!" Gil: "Yes you are. Look,you're crying right now." Oona:(wipes away the tears)"I don't like you." Gil: "I don't like you either." (Recess) Gil: "Hey Goby. Can I tell you something?" Goby: "What?" Gil: "Did you know that Oona's a crybaby? I made her cry earlier. I accidentally spilled yellow paint on her painting of a stupid flower." Nonny: "What are you guys doing?" Goby: "We're talking about Oona being a crybaby." Nonny: "Oh well...Oona,Molly,and Deema are playing garden near a sandbox." Gil: "So?" Nonny: "Let's play construction!" Boys: "Yeah! Construction! Woooooo!" The boys swam to the sandbox where the girls are playing garden. Gil touches the sand. Deema: "Stop! Don't mess up our garden!" Oona: "Yeah! I worked hard on it!" Molly: "So you boys should skeddadle away from us now! Go on! Shoo!" The boys swam five feet away from them. Gil: "What should we do?" Goby: "I have a plan...they don't want us to mess up their garden,right?" Nonny & Gil: "Yeah?" Goby: "So...let's all pretend we're all exevators." Gil: "What are those?" Nonny: "Exevators are trucks that dig." Goby: "Yeah. We can dig out the sand from the sandbox,and if we do it right Oona should start crying." Nonny: "Yeah. Good plan." The boys head back to the sandbox. Molly: "Don't mess up our flowers." Gil: "We won't." The boys smirked at each other and they start digging the sand out of the sandbox. Deema: "What are you guys DOING?!" Molly: "OUR GARDEN!!" Oona:(tears up)"Stop it! You guys,stop! Stop it!"(going to cry)"Stop!!"(cries) The boys stopped and heard Oona crying. They realized that their plan had made her cry. Goby: "Don't cry,Oona." Deema: "We told you guys to stay away from our garden...AND NOW IT'S.....RUINED!!!" Mr.Grouper: "What's going on now?" Molly: "They messed up our garden!" Oona:(crying)"We told them to stay away...and now it's ruined..."(cries harder and louder) Gil: "We were just playing contruction." Nonny: "We didn't mean to mess up their garden." Mr.Grouper: "Oona,the boys didn't mean to mess up your garden. They were just playing. And you boys should say sorry to the girls." Boys: "Sorry." Oona:(stops crying)"It's okay." Gil: "Hey,let's all play contruction!" All: "Yeah!" They played contruction. End